castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom of Lightning
Phantom of Lightning can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have its Orb . For each task you complete in Campaign, you receive certain amount of points. You can try to get a summoning Orb for a random Phantom once you reach 200 points or more. Chances are as follows: 0- 199: 0% Fire - 0% Lightning - 0% Shadow 200- 599: 30% Fire - 10% Lightning - 0% Shadow 600- 999: 40% Fire - 15% Lightning - 5% Shadow 1000-1499: 20% Fire - 40% Lightning - 30% Shadow 1500-... : 0% Fire - 40% Lightning - 60% Shadow = Basic information = Phantom of Lightning has 1200 million total health. Use this text string to post damage needed in Monster chat (no value is still reliable due to lack of data): * 1 Rare 11.2M, 2 Rares 22.5M, 3 Rares 43.8M, 4 Rares 129M * 1 Epic 12.7M, 2 Epic 28.0M, 3 Epic 77.9M, Legendary 109.2M Participants: up to 200 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 100 people levels 150-499 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Combat System' See the Monster Stance page for more info. Phantom of Lightning's stance is 30 ''' *Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -10.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. '''Ultimate Mode: ***Currently unverified Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. 'Piercing/Resistance' This section needs to be written. 'Divine Armor' This section needs to be written. 'Siege Weapons' *weapons are not verified 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Phantom of Lightning 100 Defense Essence Rewards after fighting Phantom of Lightning Loot thresholds for 99% (still not reliable due to lack of data): *' ': 1 - 12,630,000 (starts at 12,630,000), 2 - 27,950,000 (starts at 23,680,000), 3 - 77,840,000 (starts at 45,830,000) *' ': 1 - 109,120,000 (starts at 66,110,000) 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 31.000.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Phantom of Lightning 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. Alchemy * (Save one gem while salvaging). Needs: ** x10 ** x10 ** x5 * (Amulet: 55 Attack, 55 Defense, +40 Physical Pierce, +220 Divine). Needs: ** x15 ** x3 ** x15 * , (Amulet: 70 Attack, 70 Defense, 1 slot, +60 Physical Pierce, +245 Divine). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 **Must also own (not consumed): x1 * (Glove: 90 Attack, 60 Defense, 2 slots, +60 Physical Pierce, +150 Divine). Needs: ** x15 ** x3 ** x15 * (Glove: 120 Attack, 95 Defense, 3 slots, +90 Physical Pierce, +200 Divine). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 **Must also own (not consumed): x1 Item Archives *Not in Archives yet. Notes *Introduced: October 18, 2016 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. See Also *Phantom of Fire *Phantom of Shadow Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters Category:Articles with Missing Information